


Too Hot

by rorywritesstuff



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy's running a little hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot

Teddy opened the door silently and looked around: Billy was already in bed but still awake, reading.

Teddy shut the door behind him and disrobed, until he was standing in only his briefs. He walked over to Billy and climbed in beside him, putting his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Billy gasped at his touch, “Did you run here?”

“I’ve just been to the gym.”

“You’re boiling; you’re giving me blisters.” He moved slightly to get out of Teddy’s embrace.

“Do you need me to cool down?”

“Please.”

Teddy kissed his boyfriend, “Be right back.” He climbed out of bed and walked over to the window. He opened it and looked out at the night sky. There were already quite a few stars showing, twinkling in the distance. There was a strong breeze which felt good on his skin: Billy was right, he was too hot.

He looked across at the building opposite and noticed a young woman staring at him. He waved and she blushed, instantly closing her blinds.

Billy laughed, “Are you scaring the neighbours?”

“Quite the opposite: I think I just made a new friend.” He motioned at his bare torso, “She liked what she saw.”

“She can wait her turn.”

Teddy walked back over to the bed and held out his arm, “What’s the prognosis?”

Billy laid the back of his hand on Teddy’s skin, “A balmy thirty seven degrees, climb aboard.” He lifted up the covers and Teddy joined him in the bed.

Teddy put his arm around Billy and then slid his hand under the waistband of Billy’s own briefs and flicked it.“Wanna get hot again?”


End file.
